Nancy Sauer
Nancy Sauer is a member of the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team. She is also known on the L5R forums as Daidoji Gisei. Works * Steel - Jul 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/steel/ * Disavowed - Jun 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/disavowed/ * The Topaz Championship - May 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/the-topaz-championship/ * The Truest Test, Part 3 - May 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/the-truest-test-part-iii/ - collaboration by entire Story Team * The Truest Test, Part 2 - May 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/the-truest-test-part-ii/ - collaboration by entire Story Team * Useful - Apr 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/vignettes-ii/ - part of Vignettes II * The Essence of Loyalty - Apr 2007 - Fiction http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/the-essence-of-loyalty * Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind - Feb 2007 - Fiction http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=53677 * Imbalances - Feb 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/imbalances/ * Winter Thunder - Jan 2007 - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/KDrulebook.htm * Test of the Heart - Jan 2007 - http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=51475 * Battle Lines - Dec 2006 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/battle-lines/ * Gifts of the Ancestors - Nov 2006 - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e04p80.htm * The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 - Oct 2006 - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e04p65.htm - collaboration with Shawn Carman * Landscapes - Sept 2006 - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e04p35.htm * A Legion Reborn - Aug 2006 - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e04p20.htm Statistics *Fictions: 16 *Abbreviated Fictions: 14 / 16 *Kills: 22 *Unnamed Kills: 753 *Total kills: 775 *Named kills per fiction: 22/14 = 157% *Most written for faction: . (4 fictions) *Least written for faction: , Spider Clan, Nezumi. (0 fictions) On Screen Kills * Akodo Osamu - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Utaku Yanmei - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Bayushi Kaukatsu - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Isawa Angai - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Isawa Sezaru - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Kaneka - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Doji Seishiro - The Truest Test, Part 2 * Ide Jiao - Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind - (faked) * Shosuro Yudoka - Test of the Heart * Yasuki Hachi - The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 * Yotsu Irie - The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 * Toturi III - The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 * Yoritomo Katoa - The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 * Nairu no Oni - The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 * Mirumoto Rosanjin - The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 * Shiba Aikune - The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 * Ginkgo - A Legion Reborn Off Screen Kills * Doji Tanitsu - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Moto Shikenji - Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind * Bayushi Moyotoshi (Bayushi Yojiro) - Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind * Matsu Takuya - The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 * Doji Ran - Landscapes Unnamed Kills * 32 un-named Daidoji under the command of Daidoji Gempachi - The Truest Test, Part 3 * 4 un-named Moto White Guard - The Truest Test, Part 3 * 49 un-named Unicorn under the command of Utaku Yanmei - The Truest Test, Part 3 * 1 un-named Kuni shugenja ambassador - The Truest Test, Part 3 * 4 un-named Unicorn under the command of Moto Chagatai (2 archers, 2 white guard) - The Truest Test, Part 3 * 10 un-named Unicorn (1 Shinjo, 7 Moto, 2 Unknown) - The Truest Test, Part 2 * 2 un-named Mantis (1 Yoritomo, 1 shugenja) - The Truest Test, Part 2 * un-named Hitomi monk - Imbalances * Roughly 600 Crane under the command of Daidoji Yaichiro - Landscapes * Roughly 45 unnamed bandits - A Legion Reborn * 5 unnamed samurai of the Legion of Two Thousand - A Legion Reborn Factions Written for * All - The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind, The Truest Test, Part 2, The Truest Test, Part 3 * Crab Clan - The Topaz Championship * Crane Clan - Imbalances, Battle Lines, Gifts of the Ancestors, Landscapes * Dragon Clan - Imbalances * Imperial Families - Battle Lines * Lion Clan - Gifts of the Ancestors * Phoenix Clan - Useful * Ronin - A Legion Reborn * Scorpion Clan - Test of the Heart, Battle Lines, The Essence of Loyalty * Unicorn Clan - Winter Thunder, A Legion Reborn Category:Writers